Catching Fire: A change of events
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: The Quarter Quell arrives on reaping day. President Snow has a surprise for everyone that will change the course of the games. How he came to the decision...well, read and find out. There is only one thing for sure, a choice that Peeta made saved lives, but Snow has made it so that the outcome becomes Peeta's Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, for those of you guys that are waiting on my other stories, I'm posting this now while you wait for updates on them. I've had this idea a long time and I just wanted to get it out there. So, I won't blab any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Aw, you guys know me so well! I don't own the hunger games!**

Chapter 1

His hand worked swiftly on the canvas before him. It was only a matter of time before he stained his arms and hands with paint. He wiped his sweaty brow and continued to paint a young blond girl. A pair of bright blue eyes looked at him and he was startled when he noticed who he was drawing. He set down his paintbrush and stepped away. The pale girl smiled brightly with a crown of primroses on her head. His eyes widened, he immediately covered the canvas, and ran down the stairs.

He stood in front the fire place and tossed it in the open flame. He watched it burn with a heavy heart knowing that it was for the best. His breath caught in his throat as a familiar scent intoxicated his senses. He quickly moved the ashes of the cover and canvas in order to hide his piece of art.

Roses.

He loved anything that held even a speckle of beauty. Roses, however, were ruined for him not very long ago. The scent sent shivers of anxiety down his spine and across his body. He turned to look at his unannounced guest with a frown already plastered on his lips. He didn't need to see to know the face behind the hinted stench of raw blood.

"President Snow."

Cold blooded eyes stared him down with a fake smile across his unrealistically pink plump lips. Peeta stepped away from his spot near the fire place and turned to look at the peace keepers. Snow turned to look at both peace keepers before signaling them off. An unimpressed expression took over on Snow's face as he walked to sit on a plush one seat couch.

"Mr. Mellark shouldn't you be getting ready for reaping?"

Peeta took in a shaky breath and responded, "Yes, I just got caught mixing paints."

"Ah, always so _honest." _HissedSnow before adding, "I'm glad you are more easy to work with than Mrs. Everdeen."

Peeta gave him a stiff nod. His heart beat irrationally against his chest, but he was thankful now for his silver tongue. Lying, the ultimate weaponed for survival. Still, he gave Snow one look that displayed every question he wanted to ask.

"Your a victor. I keep my promises and you have been very _pleasant_. Your brother and the youngest of the Everdeen girls are safe."

Peeta gulped harshly as a knot formed in his throat, "And the Hawthorns?"

"The two Hawthorne boys are safe as long as you keep _pleasuring_ the Capitol citizens."

Peeta nodded rubbing his arm almost wanting to throw him out and take a shower. He wanted to scrape his body till it burned. He wanted to wash away his impurities and forget how disgusting he felt about himself. Instead, he awakened his inner Katniss.

"Don't have another choice."

Snow let out a sinister grin, "I don't know Mr. Mellark. Quarter Quells are full of exciting choices and this year will be one to remember. Especially since everyone is itching to know what the plans are for this reaping."

Peeta glance at him thoughtfully. Whatever Snow planned for this Hunger games couldn't be anything good, but in the least he was able to keep not only his brother, but primrose, and the two Hawthorne boys of reaping age safe. Even, if it cost him one of the things he treasured the most.

"If I had known keeping the the events of the reaping a a mystery would get the citizens so joyful then I would have done it sooner."

"So, what do you have planned for this Quarter Quell?" Peeta asked him as nerves threatened to over take him.

"That you will find out. I just hope that for you sake Miss. Everdeen keeps her part of the deal."

A threatening tone dances on Snow's lips leaving Peeta with a bad feeling in his stomach.

**Pretty short, but I got more coming. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm exhausted so...**

**Questions, concerns, comments, confusion leave it in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more! Ah, this chapter was... I don't know. I had planned these events, but seeing them. I don't know.**

**I hope you guys like it and if you don't then, sorry:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG trilogy!**

Chapter 2

My insides burned as I walked in between Haymitch and Katniss. A pit formed in my stomach as we neared the podium. My talk with Snow had only been a couple of hours ago and I could still feel my hands tremble. I keep my gaze forward. I feel my brothers gaze on me along with my father, but I don't dare look at them. I can't, not when I know I'll be leading who knows how many kids to their death.

I keep my head up and take stand as the usual reaping process begins. The insides tingle as Effie speaks and an unbelievable sense of dread consumes me as she announces President Snow.

Everyone trains their eyes on the president as his face is displayed on the screen before us. He stands calmly and that alone make my muscles clench. In the background the Capitol seems to cheer enthusiastically. My teeth grind together as the anthem plays. I don't tear my eyes away though.

"Today the wait is finally over and I assure you won't be disappointed." Begins Snow in a high authoritative voice, "The 75th hunger games, our 3rd Quarter Quell, shall mark a new beginning for Panem."

I feel my eyebrows raise and for once I don't understand. What is Snow playing at? I catch a glimpse of Haymitch and Katniss sharing a questioning look. I bite my tongue and hold back the roll of my eyes.

"In order to show the mercy the Capitol is capable of showing I officially declare this annual hunger games the last in history." His words ring in my ears and I can't believe it. I turn to look at Katniss and she looks about ready cry. My eyes scan the crowd. They land on Bannock and his wife. His pregnant wife. She has tears streaming down her face. Her baby is safe and I feel...relief.

I shouldn't have. That moment of weakness prepared me for the ultimate heartbreak.

"Seeing as this is the last Hunger game, it shall be memorable."

All at once everyone grows quiet even the people in the Capitol, "In order to prove that no one, not even those among weakest, brightest, strongest, nor smallest can go up against the Capitol without consequences; the tributes pulled from the pool of names shall be a young man and women ranges from the 4 and up."

The Capitol broke loose in excited chatter before the words registered in the square. My heart dropped at the thought of sending in an old man or a young little boy or girl. Snow wasn't done.

"As an extra treat the pool will be mixed with a handful of **_existing victors!_**"

No one spoke, everyone knew that no matter what happened, Katniss would be going into the games. My heart pounded against my chest as her eyes began to brim with tears. The video cut off and I didn't register anything, but Snow's final words.

"**_There will be no Volunteers._**"

I can't save her. Snow wants to kill her and he's made it so that I can't do anything about it. I still don't understand. This is too obvious. His words from this morning don't make sense now.

_I just hope that for you sake Miss. Everdeen keeps her part of the deal._

His words ring in my ears. It won't matter if she goes in the arena. Unless, Katniss doesn't go in. My eyes widen at the realization. I can see her getting ready and all eyes turn into her direction. They think they know.

"Girls first." Smiles Effie.

My eyes scan the crowd and they land on Primrose. No, Snow is evil and cruel, but he is a man of his word as much as I hate to say it. I keep my eyes trained on the ball as Effie takes her sweet time. There seems to be so many names and I know for a fact that there is only one name on those slips. I don't who's, but it's only one. I break my gaze from Effie as she holds the piece of paper.

My eyes meet Gale's. He's not safe any more. He should have been, but he's not and I can see it angers him. I didn't protect him and I didn't think I needed to. I thought he was safe, but he's not.

Gale would raise suspicion. Snow isn't stupid. My ears burn as I realize the who the tribute is. It's the one person that hadn't crossed my mind. All hell breaks loose and Effie seems terrified at the scene. If I wasn't so shocked I would have tried to comfort her. My mind is too caught up though. The only thing that seems to stay is Effie's voice as my heart drops.

"Posy Hawthorne."

Everything goes around so quickly I have a hard time keeping up. All I see is a young four year old making her way up to the podium. Her legs shake with big wide innocent eyes. The peacekeeper escorts her and she blushes as every gaze turns to look at her. Her expression turns into one of curiosity as her brother is held back by several peacekeepers. He's yelling for her and I'm shocked by the amount of profanity that escapes his lips. Hazelle stands with harsh tears running down her face as she punches her hands against the peacekeeper blocking her way.

I see Haymitch hold Katniss back as she screams. It all suddenly seems clear. Snow wants her to watch. He can't beat Katniss by taking her into an arena. He needs some leverage. He needs her to reach her breaking point. Even more so, he wants me to break. He wants me to feel cornered. He wants me to blame myself for it. He's after Katniss, but he's targeted me.

His real threat is Katniss, she is the motivation, yet he targets me. I don't know why, but if he thinks he is going to make me another piece of his game, then he's got a thing coming. I don't know why, or how I know, but I don't think to much of it. I take a deep breath and try to detach myself from any emotion of fear.

"And now for the boys." Quivers Effie.

My shoulders go rigid and I begin to walk. Haymitch grabs my arm looking at me with question written in his eyes. I yank it free and continue to walk forward. Effie holds up a slip of paper as the crowds gaze follows me. She glances as me as if asking: what are you doing?

I walk and as I stand next to her she understands. Her voice comes out in a gasp of air and even Gale's shouts at the president subside, "Peeta Mellark."

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm anxious to hear. In other words: Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
